


I guess I asked for too much huh?

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Heatbreak, Poetry, good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Girl doesn't want to date just yet. Boy didn't wait for girl. Girl doesn't feel so good anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess I asked for too much huh?

I guess I asked for too much huh?  
I didn't want to date  
Hold hands  
Kiss  
Or cuddle

I just wanted to have long talks  
Have a crush without pressures of dating  
I asked for too much huh?

You told me you wanted me to be happy  
You told me you liked me  
I like you too  
It's the same, only  
I asked for too much huh?

I couldn't make you stay  
You now date another girl  
I'll not jealous  
Vengeful  
Or even mad

I'm confused  
Was I not pretty enough  
Skinny enough  
Happy enough?  
What should I have done to make you stay true?  
I asked for too much huh?

You knew my demon I faced  
The trust issues I had  
The sadness I held in my heart  
But I guess I'm not worth it huh?


End file.
